Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 5
It wouldn't be long now, only 10 more minutes, until the two crews made landfall. As each minute passed, the two ships drew closer to the island they had just left. Closer... Closer... Soon, it was 5 minutes. Then, it was 3. Soon, the timer finally reached 0. Both The Small Fighter and The Jolly Holiday had reached the shores of the same island from before. The crews scrambled to disembark. Unfortunately, since there was no planning between the two crews, both ships ended up on two different sides of the island, separated by the sheer bulk of the land. The Jolly Pirates' location Chris: Finally, we made it! I was getting bored with waiting. Spike: Now we can finally get our Shipwright back. As The Jolly Pirates were leaving their ship, they noticed someone was missing. They all looked around to notice that Clay wasn't there. He was still lost on the ship. Wyatt: So who's going to go get Clay? The crew pointed unanimously at Wyatt. Meaning that since he was the one to bring up the question, he was going to be the one to go help Clay. Wyatt sighed. Wyatt: Got it, got it... The Pudge Pirates' location Pudge: Alright, we're back! Artemis: Now let's get Clay and leave. Carlos: Yeah, especially since the Marines could come back at a moment's notice if anyone spots us here. Timber: I can't wait to see my crew again. I was beginning to miss those dumbasses. But more importantly, I need to get started on inspecting my ship! I swear, if they destroyed even a SINGLE railing...! Becky: Quick question though, Timber. Where IS your ship? The Pudge Pirates and Timber began to scan the shoreline for The Jolly Holiday. Obviously, it was nowhere to be seen. Timber: AAAHHH!!! JOLLY! WHERE'S JOLLY?! WHERE'S MY SHIP?!! Carlos: Damn. Artemis, did you see Timber's ship anywhere when we were arriving at the island? Artemis: No, it was nowhere to be seen. Becky: Then it must be on the other side of the island. Timber: Then we have to go! I can't trust my baka crewmates to be alone with The Jolly Holiday any longer! Timber made an attempt to run off without The Pudge Pirates, but Pudge grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up into the air. Timber: Lemme go, Pudge! The Jolly Holiday needs me! Pudge: Easy there, Clay #2! We'll get to your ship. But we need to stay together, OK? Timber reluctantly agreed and was then lowered to the ground again. And with that, the group began to leave The Small Fighter and make their way to the other side of the island. The Jolly Pirates' location Clay: Thanks for the help, Wyatt. Your ship's pretty confusing! Wyattsighing: Yeah, sure... No prob. Sakura: Wait... Something's still off... Chris: Hm? What is it now? The Jolly Pirates and Clay then also noticed how they were separated from The Pudge Pirates. Chris: AAAHHH! CLAY'S CREW ISN'T HERE! Wyatt: DID GLORY SCREW UP?! Once again, Glory wound up striking Chris and Wyatt over the head, leaving large bruises in the process. Glory: As if! My navigation skills are first class! The only problem here was that we had no way of contacting Clay's crew, so we couldn't coordinate the exact spot we'd arrive at! Didn't that cross your minds at all? Spike: I had thought of that already. I knew this was gonna happen. Clay: Same here. Sakura: Me too. Lawrence: knowingly Wyatt: Um... Of course I knew that! Chris: Yeah, me too! Glory: LIARS! Glory then kicked Chris and Wyatt so hard, they went flying into a tree, one for each of them. Chris and Wyatt: Owww... Spike: Now that Chris and Wyatt have made total fools of themselves, I think we should get going now. Glory: Good idea, Spike! Wyatt: ...Suck up. Chris: ...Jerky suck up. Glory: WHAT WAS THAT?! Chris and Wyatt: NOTHING GLORY! After that was said and done, The Jolly Pirates, alongside Clay, began to make their way towards the town. Nothing of much signifigance happened during the meantime, as both crews were happily awaiting the return of both Timber and Clay. Eventually they found their way back towards the large opening where the Captains and First Mates had met up before. But on the way there, Chris and Wyatt spotted the cerberus statue that they had been gawking at earlier. It took a bit of effort, but they were eventually pulled away from the statue before they ended up buying it. Much to the chagrin of the two. Clay: Seriously, you wanted to but that creepy statue? You two have such wierd tastes. Wyatt: Oh shut up... Chris: Yeah, goes to show what you know about art... Chris and Wyatt were once again riding on top of Lawrence, being too upset to walk on their own. And like before, they had drooped themselves over the lion. Clay: What was that, Chris?! I'm a Musician, damn it! I know plenty about art! Chris: Sure you do... Clay: DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?! CUZ I'LL GLADLY KICK YOUR ASS! Meanwhile, The Pudge Pirates had arrived at their destination before The Jolly Pirates and Clay had, though they were still looking for the group. The Pudge Pirates, alongside Timber, decided to take a rest next to the water fountain. Doc: Do you think those rookies have made it here yet? It's been quite a while since we arrived. Timber: Give 'em time. My crewmates may be a little slow, but they'll find us eventually. We just need to stay in one spot until they show up. Pudge: Well I hope they meet up with us soon. I'm getting bored! Pudge could be seen punching the concrete and gravel path underneath the group and picking up the rocks made by the rubble. He was then throwing the rocks into the fountain. Becky: You're getting bored, huh...? IF YOU'RE SO BORED, THEN WHY ARE YOU THROWING STONES INTO THE FOUNTAIN?! Pudge: Because i'm bored! Duh! Timber was beginning to laugh a bit as he saw what was going on. Meanwhile, Picalo was eyeing the food stands with interest and attention. A hungry look could be seen in his eyes. Artemis: You're still hungry, Picalo? Picalo: at a rapid pace Artemis: Well, I guess if you're hungry... Artemis was rummaging around in his pockets for money. Carlos: Artemis, cut that out! Picalo's eaten enough today as it is! We still need money for later! Artemis: Oh well, if you say so Carlos. Picalo stared at Carlos with an angry expression. Carlos: Don't give me that, you monkey! You're more like a pig than a monkey, for that matter! The two were then stubbornly staring each other down. Soon, as The Pudge Pirates and Timber were relaxing, a group of figures could be seen coming into view behind them. Voices could be heard as they crept closer. ???: Good, looks like that's them up ahead. ???: Finally! OI, GUYS! WE'RE HERE! The Pudge Pirates and Timber turned around to see the group coming their way. Carlos: About time! Timber: ULTRA! YOU GUYS MADE IT! The figures soon stepped into the light, revealing their identities. Chris: Of course, you dumbass! You're the only Shipwright for us! Timber: I'm...! Timber began to try and fight back the tears forming in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his right hand. Timber: Chris, you baka! You're just trying to make me look silly! Shut up! Spike: Heh, looks like Timber's fine as usual. Oi, Pudge Pirates was it? Thanks for taking care of our Shipwright. Clay: GUYS! IT'S YOU! The Pudge Pirates: CLAY!!! Pudge: Alright, Clay #1 is back! Timber: Baka, are you deaf?! He's Clay, and i'm just Timber! Not Clay #2! Clay: Hahaha! Have you been giving my double trouble, Pudge? Chris: Oi, that rhymed Clay! Double trouble! Clay: Yeah, it did, didn't it? Hehehe... Timber: Chris, will you focus?! Gaaah, i'm surrounded by baka all of a sudden! The two crews had a fair share of laughter at Timber's expense after that. Soon the crews were mingling with each other a bit, with Timber and Clay taking interest in each other. They inspected each other carefully. It seemed that everything above the waist looked the same, but colored differently. Clay: I see you're wearing nothing but shorts and sandals, ay? Timber: Yep. And you're not, huh? Clay: Uh-huh. Clay and Timber: Hmmm... You're strange... What did you say?! YOU'RE THE STRANGE ONE! STOP MIMICING ME! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!! STOP IT!!! Chris: Tootootootootoo! You guys are hilarious! Pudge: Yeah, this is fun to watch! It was then revealed that the Captains were sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching their look-a-like crewmates imitating each other. Clay and Timber: WE'RE NOT PUTTING ON A SHOW, YOU BAKA! Hm? YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! Clay and Timber were in a bit of an arguement for a while. Eventually, it stopped and the two got started talking about each other. Clay: So you really are a Shipwright, huh? Timber: Yeah, and i'm the most ultra Shipwright in the world! Behind Tom, Galley-La, and especially Franky! He's beyond ultra! Clay: I see. I still think my crew's Shipwright is a notch above you though. Timber: Don't shoot your mouth off, clone! Clay: Clone? Timber: Yeah, we're kinda like clones, huh? Clay: DUMBASS! CLONES ARE EXACTLY ALIKE! WE HAVE HUGE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN US! Timber: Oh? Like what? Clay: Didn't my crewmates tell you anything about me? I'm a Musician, not a Shipwright! That, and I ate a Devil Fruit, while you didn't! You lived on Water 7 your whole life, I didn't! See how that works? Timber: Fine, you've got a point, but still... Clay: Hm? Timber: I'd still like to think of you as my clone! Claythinking: Oh great! He's a baka too! For a long while, the two crews got to formally know each other, slowly becoming friendly towards each other in the process. Spike: So, you guys are after the One Piece too? Carlos: Yep, we plan on becoming the #1 pirates in the world, as well as giving the government what's coming to them! Spike: I see... Spike stared at Carlos with a glint in his eyes. Carlos: What's that look for? What're you thinking? Spike then grabbed Carlos' head in a split second and slammed it into the ground. Spike: Hah! Like you guys could find the One Piece! Carlos: Oh yeah?! Why not?! Spike: Because my crew's gonna find it! That's why! Spike seemed to be rather confident by this point, strongly believing that he and The Jolly Pirates would accomplish his dream. Carlos got up and simply gave Spike an intrigued look. Carlos: I see, so you must be the Captain, with that immense strength of yours. Not to mention that ambitious attitude. Chris: NO! I'M THE CAPTAIN, DAMN IT! The Pudge Pirates looked at Chris, then at Spike. The crew laughed a bit, finding Chris' reaction to be funny. Clay: Yeah, can you guys believe this?! This guy in the jacket is the Captain! The blonde guy is the First Mate, like Carlos! Hahahaha! Chris: What's so funny, you guys?! Nontheless, The Jolly Pirates joined in on the laughter too. Chris and Pudge got to know each other, as did the others who shared similiar positions. Even Lawrence and Picalo found a friend in each other as they discussed how tasty Carlos' cooking was. Lawrence felt jealous of Picalo at first, but got over it. Sakura: So you and your First Mate are Swordsmen too? Artemis: Yes, we are. And we're very skilled at sword play as well, though I have to admit that Carlos surpasses me in skill. Sakura: I see... Very interesting to know. Artemis: How about you? Are you any good? Sakura: Do you wanna try me? Chris: Ooh! Pudge, our Swordsmen are gonna fight! Pudge: This oughta be good! Artemis will win hands down! Chris: What'd ya say? Chris stared at Pudge with a challenged look on his face. Pudge returned the favor. Pudge: I said Artemis would win! Chris: Well I think Sakura will win! Pudge: Artemis! Chris: Sakura! Pudge then used his Flash Flash Fruit power to blind Chris and take the chance to hold his head under water until he agreed that Artemis was better. Pudge: Say it! Say Artemis would win! Chris: Glugugugug! Pudge: ...Is that a yes? You have to speak up, I can't understand you. Wyatt: Yo, bright light! Pudge: ..."Bright light"? Wyatt: Chris has Devil Fruit powers too! He'll drown if you keep his head under water! Pudge: Oh, OK. The Jolly Pirates except Sakura: OK?! Pudge: Yeah, I had no intention on killing Chris. I'm just messing around with him. Isn't that what friends do? Pudge released Chris as he jerked his head up and began gasping for a while. Chris: Pudge, you dumbass! Don't do that again! Chris turned his left arm into a clay mallet, using it as a threat if Pudge ever pulled a trick like what he did earlier again. Pudge: OK, OK, you have my word. Take it easy! I'm just saying that Artemis is a better Swords- Chris: THERE YOU GO AGAIN! Glory: Honestly Chris! Do you have to make such a big deal about this? We all know Sakura's amazing. Let it go. Chris: But Glory... He said Artemis was better! Glory: I don't care! Let it go already! Chris: Fiiiiine... Chris' arm returned to normal after that little outburst. Pudge: Well, Artemis isn't just an amazing Swordsman, he's also our Navigator. Glory: Oh? Same here! Glory walked up to Artemis in order to greet him. She smiled and held her hand out in order to formally get to know him, but Artemis simply shook her hand and went back to talking with Sakura, before responding to Glory that is. Artemis: A pleasure to meet you... Now about that offer, Sakura. Sakura: Sure, I don't mind a little practice against someone like you. Glorysarcastic: ...Nice, real nice. Clay: Hahahaha! Don't worry Glory! Artemis just hasn't gotten to know you yet! He's a nice guy once you get to know him. Glorydissapointed: Yeah, sure... Glory seemed to be dissapointed that a fellow Navigator wasn't in the mood to talk, so in order to cheer herself up, she decided to loiter around Spike as he got to know Carlos.'' Meanwhile, Wyatt seemed to be looking for something.'' Wyatt: Yo, do you guys have any Marksmen I can meet? I can't seem to find any. The Pudge Pirates: Nope, we don't have a Marksman yet. Wyatt fell to his knees, as if he was hit by one of Perona's Negative Ghosts. Wyatt: Sure, everyone gets to meet someone with a similiar interest or hobby, and i'm left out here... All alone... Just perfect. Pudge: Wow, I didn't mean to upset him. Is he always like this? Chris: Nah, he'll snap back to normal eventually. I think Wyatt's just being a drama queen. Tootootootoo! Wyatt: Oi Chris, don't laugh at my loneliness! Wyatt then began firing Air bullets at Chris, which passed harmlessly through him. In a split second, Wyatt was slammed into the ground by a large clay fist. Pudge: So, you're Devil Fruit power lets you become mud? Chris: What? No way! I'm a clay man! That's why i'm known as "Clay Man Chris"! Pudge: ...Right. As the festivities continued, a voice could be heard, ringing throughout the town. Man #1: Oi, I think I saw those guys earlier! I think they're the pirates! Man #2: Yeah! See the jolly roger on that guy's back?! One of the townsfolk was pointing at the jolly roger on the back of Chris' jacket. The others simply grimaced, with Chris' crew sighing and complaining about their Captain as usual. Glory: That dumbass...! Spike: Damn it, Chris! You've gotta stop wearing our jolly roger on your shirt! Chris: No way! I'll never forsake my symbol! Chris then let out a distinctive fart, that merely embarassed him, and his crewmates. Woman #1: Wait...! That's "Stinky Chris"! The farting pirate! Man #3: And it's The Pudge Pirates! The Pudge and Jolly Pirates are at our town again! Get the Marines! Chris: I DON'T FART, YOU NUMBSKULL! Timber: DON'T ANTAGONIZE THE TOWNSPEOPLE, BAKA! Doc: It seems our fun's been cut short! Pudge: Right, off we go then! Just then, both pirate crews began leaving in opposite directions, being chased out by the townsfolk. This time, the two crews made sure NOT to lose their respective members. Chris even began a head count, TWICE. As the crews began to set sail, heading towards the West, they noticed each other once more. '''On The Small Fighter Clay: See ya, Jolly Pirates! It was fun getting to know ya! On The Jolly Holiday Timber: Same to you! I'll miss ya, Pudge Pirates! The Small Fighter Pudge: The next time we meet, we should commemorate or something! Maybe a little fight between us Captains, ay Stinky Chris? The Jolly Holiday Chris: WHAT THE HELL, PUDGE?! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE SAFE AND SOUND ON YOUR OWN SHIP! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT OVER HERE! Jolly Pirates: Bye! Take care! See ya Pudge Pirates! The Small Fighter Pudge: Hahahahaha! It was fun, Chris! We really do need to meet again! Pudge Pirates: See ya Jolly Pirates! Take care! Clay: And the next time we meet, we'll probably have found the One Piece already! The Jolly Holiday Spike: You wish! Just be glad I can't kick your ass from here, you little doppelganger! Chris: Yeah, we really do need to meet again, and have a REAL party! See you on Raftel! As the two crews waved goodbye to each other, their ships began to sail off into the evening's sunset. Both The Pudge Pirates and Jolly Pirates had made new comrades today, albeit, because of a major slip up. Nontheless, the two crews began to think back on the events of the day, fondly remembering the doppelganger they met, and his friends. THE END Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration